The present invention relates to an acceleration pickup. More particularly, it relates to an acceleration pickup for releasing occupant protecting devices in power vehicles of the type in which a ceramic plate acting as a bending spring is clamped on the one hand in a housing, and expansion-sensitive resistances are arranged on the ceramic plate.
Acceleration pickups of the above mentioned general type are known in the art. In the above described acceleration pickup which has a bending spring composed of a ceramic material and clamped at its one end, the thick layer resistances arranged on the bending spring determine the bending of the bending spring. The housing in which the bending spring is clamped is composed of synthetic plastic material. As a result of this, the manufacture of such an acceleration pickup is relatively expensive.